


Ride Home

by shiningtwice



Series: When you love someone [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: And at the end of the day, Mina and Nayeon will come home in each other's arms.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: When you love someone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792312
Kudos: 26





	Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Ride Home by Ben & Ben [here](https://youtu.be/QlMLU6aze04)

“Okay Nayeon”

It’s been months since Nayeon decided to take Mina out on a date. They have been in a total of 10 dates and today is their 11th that Mina planned to finally confess and ask Nayeon to be her official girlfriend.

A good 10 months happened in Mina’s life ever since she met Nayeon at her, now, _their_ favorite coffee shop and agreed with the girl that they should try going out.

It’s really good— having someone by your side, having someone who can take a walk with you, having someone whom you can talk with even if it’s 2am already, having someone know your deepest secrets, failures, and goals in life, having someone to comfort you when there are times that the world has turn its back to you, having someone who supports you in whatever you do, having someone who appreciates you in every little ways possible. Having someone like Im Nayeon in Myoui Mina’s life is magical, a one-of-a-kind moment that she hopes will last for a lifetime. 

Nayeon is a caring, sweet, adorable, amazing girl a person can meet and she’s glad that she’s one of those lucky people who met her and had the chance to be with her. She always makes sure Mina is feeling loved, special, appreciated, taken care of. She has those qualities of a girlfriend a person can have, a person like her wants. And so as their coffee dates turn into a binge-watching Netflix films and grocery shopping and midnight talks and walks, that’s when Mina realized that Nayeon isn’t just that friendly person, she’s _special_ to her and she wants to be _hers._

And Mina is excited and overwhelmed and happy and amused because she can’t believe she’s doing this in her 23 years of existence and she’s really ready to be with the girl for the rest of her life (she deeply hopes). 

There’s this thing about Nayeon that Mina, she now admits, fell for. It’s her bunny teeth that show whenever she smiles and giggles. It’s the twinkle in her eyes when she sees cute, little stuff on the internet. It’s the sweet smile that she gives when Mina holds her hand. It’s the presence of her warmth when she feels alone and unwanted. It’s her assurance that everthing’s gonna be okay when she feels like giving up and quitting with everything, with the whole world. And it’s Im Nayeon herself that made her fall deeper, and she’s glad because it’s her. 

“Mina what are we doing here?”

“Uh, surprise?”

A really long ride and they finally reached their destination—Nayeon’s _favorite destination._

They took the stairs and Mina made sure that everything are all set once they entered and she’s right because right after the door clicked and opened, there are already petals of roses on the floor, the table already has Nayeon’s favorite pink roses and there are string lights dangling on each walls with the scenery of the whole city with the night breeze. Oh, how they both love this kind of set up.

Already seated, the servers, then gave their dinner and poured them some wine. There’s a celebration going on, Nayeon thinks.

“Are you promoted or something? What’s the event tonight? Tell me, Mina” 

The younger just giggled at her and wiped her mouth. They just finished eating and Mina wants a toast after.

“No, but I think we’ll have something to celebrate after this toast. Shall we have that right now?”

“Okay”

Their respective wine glass touched and Mina cleared her throat once the both of them finished drinking.

“Nayeon, I want to ask you something.”

“Ask away, Minari”

The girl then smiled and stood up, went to Nayeon’s direction and both faced the beauty of the whole city with the shining stars above. 

“Nayeon.” 

They look at each other’s eyes and yes, Mina thinks this is now the moment.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” 

With teary, twinkling eyes, Nayeon nodded and answered. 

“Yes Mina, yes”

**Author's Note:**

> Send your requests!  
> main stan twt and CC: @shineliketwice  
> writing acc: @letterstotwice


End file.
